1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for displaying or outputting an image on a display by improving a detail of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image processing, such as transmission, compression, enlargement, reduction, etc., is performed on an image, a high frequency component of the image is lost. Thus, a deterioration of the image occurs. To compensate for the high frequency component lost by image processing, a reconstruction method of modeling a reconstruction process of the image or a sharpening method of extracting the high frequency component from the image and adding the high frequency component to the image is used in the related art. However, although the two methods of the related art improve sharpness by amplifying a high frequency signal, the two methods have difficulty in expressing a detailed texture of the image. Therefore, the two methods may incur a shoot phenomenon, in which a signal on a boundary is exaggerated due to the amplified high frequency signal.
One of the related art methods adds random noise to the image so as to express the detailed texture of the deteriorated image. The related art method of adding random noise to the image may reduce block noise generated during image processing and improve the detailed texture of a flat region.
However, the related art method improves a detail of the flat region by adding the random noise to the image. The random noise may cause a great amount of low frequency signals to be added, which makes the whole image unclear, and does not improve sharpness and detail due to an addition of low frequency signals in regions other than the flat region. In fact, the random noise may reduce sharpness and detail in regions other than the flat region.
Further, one of the related art methods reduce a shoot by analyzing a luminance transient of an edge, identifying a region in which the shoot is generated and another region in which no shoot is generated, and applies different filters to the regions.
However, according to the related art method, the luminance transient of the edge is greatly influenced by directionality of the edge, and requires a great amount of calculations to include the directionality of the edge. Furthermore, the related art method cuts the shoot, which reduces a high frequency component. Thus, a detail of an image in the related art is reduced.